


The Bitty Games

by Ereri_Hetalian_blmatsu



Category: Dancetale - Fandom, Fellswap - Fandom, Swapfell - Fandom, Underfell - Fandom, Undertale, underswap
Genre: BittyBones, God I hope I finish this, Multi, Reader is surrounded by skelebitties, but its just gonna be for plot convenience, justa warning, reader is female, some of my ocs might be in this, will be smut later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-01-13 07:30:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18464320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ereri_Hetalian_blmatsu/pseuds/Ereri_Hetalian_blmatsu
Summary: So the reader is a Video game producer and movie editor. She has been requested to make a high quality video game about bitties, specifically skelebitties. The requester will help with the funding and will pay a huge amount for this game. The pay was just so large that you couldn't say no. One problem, you know nothing about bitties. So you did a bit of online research about them and decided to adopt a few.





	1. Chapter 1

You can't believe you're doing this, adopting bitties for a project. Hopefully they are well behaved. You knew the requester wanted a wide range of skelebitties but you were most definitely not going to buy all of the different varieties of skelebitties. Shaking your head slightly you let out a deep breath you didn't know you were holding and got out of your car. Grabbing your purse and the keys to your car, which you stuffed into said purse, you shut the car door and head inside the bitty store. When you entered the store you were immediately greeted with the sight of all different kinds of bitties. You took a few minutes to browse around the isles, you saw many Toriel and Grillby bitties in glass cages, You didn't give them too much attention though, you didn't come here for them. 

"Hello, I noticed you were wondering around some bitty enclosures, is there a certain type you're looking for?" You turned your head to look at a slightly taller female, she had long wavy brown hair with about an inch or two dyed red and the ends. She also had cat ears and a tail...she looked familiar and it took you a few seconds of staring till it clicked. 

"I-I um...you're-" you stare wide eyed at her, Rebecca Manew...she was super famous, she had so many professions and talents. She didn't work for anyone however, she ended up getting rich at a young age. She was known best for her clothing lines and magic induced potions. Her main profession is a scientist, following after her father, she ended up growing cat ears and tail after an experiment went wrong. 

"Yes I am, I'm sure you could be flabbergasted all day, but unfortunately I don't have all day." she giggled, causing you to blush a bright red. 

"Sorry, uh-Yes I'm looking for skelebitties actually." She nods and gestures you to follow.

"Skelebitties are in a separate room, there's just so many that we decided it would be better to do so." You nod in silent agreement and follow her into the next room. "You can go ahead and sit down in the pen over there, I'll go grab a few bitties and put them in with you." Nodding once again you settle yourself onto the surprisingly comfy floor, waiting until she set all the bitties into the pen with you. "I will be in the other room, if you decide you want any of these bitties just come and get me, ok?"

"Ok, thank you." she leaves and you look around at all the bitties surrounding you. A lot of Blues, and Papyrus come to crowd around you, greeting you as they climb onto your lap. Reds and Edges kept some distance from you. A few bitties were dancing, others were sleeping or talking with other bitties, but all of them were very aware of you. "Hello" you smiled shyly at all of the adorable bitties around you.

"HELLO MISS HUMAN, ARE YOU HERE TO LOOK OR ADOPT?" a Blue spoke loudly, a bright smile on his skull, he was sitting on your knee.

"I'm look to adopt, quite a few of you actually. I'm looking for about 8 or ten bitties." As you said that many or perhaps all bitties whipped their heads in your direction, wide eyed and hopeful. More now started crowding around you, there was an Ink and Error on either shoulder. Blue’s and Papyrus’s settled themselves on your legs. A few Classic Sans’s and Stretch’s rest at your hips. Red’s and Edge’s got closer, but made no move to climb on you, only settling at the floor, glaring at you. “Woah-ok that sure got your guys attention.” You laugh nervously.

“WHY WOULD YOU WANT SO MANY?” A Papyrus spoke up.

“Well…I’ve been requested to make a high quality video game about skellebitties, but I don’t know a bunch about them, so I did some research and came to adopt.” 

“So does that mean when this game is finished you’ll just bring us back?” A Red growled out, his glare getting harsher by the second. 

“No, of course not! I know just how attached you guys can get to your owners, it took a lot of thought before I finally decided I was ready.” You assured. The Red just huffs, crossing his arms as his glare softens just a little. The Edge next to him looked to be in deep thought for a second before nudging the smaller skeleton. Said skeleton gives him a perplexed look before relaxing his tense bones a bit. 

“WHAT ARE YOUR HOBBIES HUMAN” The Edge asks you, though it sounded as if he demanded to know.

“Well…” You thought for a moment “I like to play video games, goes with the profession.” A few of them laugh and you giggle softly. “Reading is nice too, oh! I love watching comedies and talent shows, um...I like to bake sweets and sometimes I dance to some music...what else...uh- I like to draw and paint.” You pursed your lips in thought “and I like to swim.” You couldn’t think of anything else. A few bitties hummed in agreement to a few of your hobbies. 

“Oh! I absolutely love to draw!” The Ink on your shoulder claps his hands together.

You probably spent about two hours talking to these bitties, a few lost interest along the way but you were left with at least 20 surrounding you still. You took a quick glance at your phone when a notification went off and gasped at the time. 

“Oh god- I’ve been here for two hours! I’m sorry guys but I do need to head home soon so…” you looked at the surrounding bitties as you creased your eyebrows in thought. Every bitty was on the edge of their seat as they waited for you to pick. “Um...Ok…” Gosh you didn’t want to hurt anyone’s feelings but you needed to go, you still need to shop for the things they’ll need. “So, uh- Blue-” The Blue in question jumped up and nodded with a high pitched YES, his pupils turned to stars as he hurried to climb up onto your shirt, giggling you held him against your chest. A Stretch looked up at you then to your chosen Blue, switching back and forth a few times. He was obviously very attached to this specific Blue. Reaching your free hand down to him you allowed him to climb on and brought him to your chest. “Would you like me to adopt you?” He nodded, relaxing in your hold, silently thanking you for not separating him and his Blue. You asked a Classic Sans and Papyrus, the Red and Edge from earlier, a Raspberry and a Slim, a Ink and an Error. All over them said yes one way or another and you went to go find Rebecca. 

“Oh my, so many!” She laughed at the sight of them all and you smiled sheepishly.

“Yes, I um-” she assured you it was fine and took the time to ask you a few questions and handled the purchasing requirements. She handed you a medium sized plastic tote that would allow you to easily take them home. A few whined that you wouldn’t carry them but you told them it wouldn’t be fair to all the rest, you just couldn’t carry them all. Once everything was set and done you took the bitties out of the store and went to the next store over, which selled the items you needed to take care of bitties. You were gonna let them pick out their own furniture and clothes. Once inside you opened the tote and took out the Classic Sans. “Alright, Mr Sansy, I’m gonna have you pick out any furniture and clothes you like, ok? He hummed a mhmm, his signature grin spread over his cheek bones. You started with the bed and worked your way through, making sure to grab a cart to put the things in. Everything he picked out was super comfy and had some shade of dark blue. “Come on Sans get off that bed and pick some clothes!”

“Mm, Sorry, can’t I’m bone-tired” You snort at his pun, god you loved puns. 

“You’re ribdiculous but that pun was definitely skulltacular and humerus.” Hey, you loved puns but are very bad at them. Your bad puns seemed to do the trick though, his sockets opened and he laughed, crawling onto your hand.

“Three puns in one sentence, huh, guess I got some competition.” You both grined and continued shopping, once his turn was done you did the rest purchased everything for them. Carefully you put the tote in the passenger's seat of your car and buckled it just to be sure it’ll stay there. You chatted with them through the tote as you drove back home.


	2. Chapter 2

After parking your car in the driveway and hoping out, you start to unload your trunk, pulling out bag after bag till all of it was inside, lastly you grab the tote holding the bitties and carry them inside the living room. Your house was a comfortable size, three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen, livingroom, and a inground pool. You thank your job greatly for having enough money to keep such a house and all of the computer software you need. One of the three bedrooms held your equipment, which you used to either do home overtime on a video game you were making or to make some Youtube videos. You did play both yours and other peoples video games on your channel, you loved to play video games so much that you usually do that 24/7 so you decided to make some money out of it too. It turned into much more than making money after seeing how much your subscribers cared for you though. 

The cushions of your couch sunk down as you sat, putting the tote down next to you, you open it up and allowed them all to make their way out. “HOLY MOLY THAT TV IS HUGE!” Blue immediately comments on the widescreen tv on the wall. In truth it may have been a really expensive tv, but you ended up getting it from a friend who apparently got a better one. “IS THAT A SWITCH! DO YOU HAVE MARIO KART? CAN I PLAY IT?” You couldn’t help but let out a loud laugh at the way his pupils sparkled in his sockets, jumping up and down on his heels and the way he looked up at you with those puppy dog eyes.

“Not right now, but perhaps later tonight when you guys are all settled.” giving him a sweet smile, you pat the top of his skull gently. 

“SANS YOU LAZY BONES GET UP AND STOP SLEEPING ON THE COUCH.” Papyrus yells at his brother. Sans opens one of his sockets and grins. “DON’T”

“Aw come on bro-”

“SANS-”

“This couch is sofa comfy.” you let out a loud snort followed by constant chuckling at Sans lame pun.

“OH MY GOD- HUMAN STOP ENCOURAGING HIM WITH YOUR LAUGHTER!” Papyrus is obviously annoyed, throwing his arms up in the air. 

“No, need to start Skullking, Papy” you giggle and he give you the ‘I’m so disappointed in you’ look. Sans, Stretch, and Red all compliment you on your well done pun while the other let out a long sigh. My god they were so cute, carefully you scooped up Papyrus and held him up to your lips, giving a soft kiss to the top of his skull. His face turned from a look of disappointment to one of surprize real quick, his skull getting a huge burst of orange and you swear he was smoking. “Aww, you’re so cute Papy!” If possible he blushed even darker and let out a nervous ‘Nyeh he he’ as soon as he snapped out of his astonished daze he coughed into his first before putting said fist to his sternum, chest and chin held high.

“I THE GREAT PAPYRUS AM THANKFUL FOR YOUR WORDS OF COMPLIMENT, I TOO FIND YOU TO BE CUTE-” His face had faded into a soft orange while yours turned the slightest shade of red. “HOWEVER IT IS ONLY NATURAL FOR ANYONE TO FIND THE BEAUTY IN I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, IT ISN’T ALWAYS EASY BEING SO GOOD LOOKING.” you end up snorting at that and hold him to your cheek, rubbing against him slightly. 

“Fucking christ, get a room!” Red shouts from his position on the couch, sticking your tongue out at him you set Papyrus down. 

“Speaking of rooms, did you guys want your own little area, or would you rather just set up your stuff in my room.”

“YOUR ROOM OF COURSE! WE WANT TO BE AS CLOSE TO YOU AS POSSIBLE” Raspberry seemed offended at your words, barking back his response like you just asked how to breath. You looked around to all the others and found that they agreed to Raspberries response. 

“Alright then, let’s start unpacking shall we.” You grabbed as many bags you could carry and had the bitties carefully situate themselves on you. Making your way to the bedroom was a tad difficult but you managed and set all of the bags on your bed, bitties too. Looking around the room you looked for the best place to set them up. Quickly you get a great idea and went to your wardrobe, thought instead of a place to hang clothes you had multiple shelves. You had just got it recently so there wasn’t much stuff in it. It also had the perfect amount of shelves- five of them to be exact, enough for two on each shelf. “I’ll be right back, stay put.” As if a spark of artistic genius hit you like a giant stack of bricks you searched your art room- which was the third bedroom. It wasn’t necessarily an art room per say, but a place which you stored all your art supplies and you collected a lot of over the years. You were soft of an art collector- collecting pencils, pens, markers, paints, chalk, watercolor, and a bunch of other things. You knew you had a bag of- aha! You grabbed cotton balls, hot glue gun, glue sticks, popsicle sticks, wood paint, clothing dye, some different kinds of fabric, markers, and a few other items you thought you’d might use. 

Quickly you make your way back to you room and begin. First you wiped down the wardrobe started painting the wood white, the paint was full coverage so it only took about two coats. While you let it dry, you grab the fabric you chose and brought it to the bitties so they could each chose their favorite.

“OH OH I LIKE THIS ONE IT’S GOT CUPCAKES ON IT” Blue was the first to pick, Ink following after, choosing the one that had a pure white background and super colorful polka dots. Error chose the solid black one, much to Inks dismay. Raspberry chooses one with deep purple as the background and black anchors all over, Papyrus chose one that skulls and crossbones, it was just so cool! Slim chose a simple orange fabric with white clouds adorning it, Stretch grinned when chose the one with orange and blue teddy bears. Edge went with the one that had angry looking kittens on it, which honestly surprised you, Red got a simple plain red fabric with nothing on it, and lastly Sans got a fibric that had orange and blue tie dye. 

“What are you doing anyway-” Error lifted his brow bone 

“Isn’t it obvious Error! She got the spark of inspiration, creativity, and passion, which she is showing through her artistic brilliance!” Both of Inks pupils were bright glowing stars as he watch you create what was going in your mind. Error only scoffed and rolled his eyes. 

Very soon the white paint was dry so you began painting actual colors this time. You colored the first shelf and the walls around it, one half was orange and the other one navy blue. The second shelf was also orange and blue but on opposite sides and the blue was a baby blue. Third shelf was completely red. Forth shelf was half dark purple and orange, lastly the bottom. One side was painted completely black and the other was getting a bunch of colorful paint splatters. You once again had to let it dry and used that time to continue on your other projects. Carefully you hot glued popsicle sticks together to make a rectangle and glued a piece of white fabric over each one. Once the paint was dry again you drew some decor on the walls of each one, you remember Papyrus picked out a race car bed so you drew a red race car driving on a race track that took the span of his side of the back wall, you had a huge crowd in the background as well. Sans of course got a bunch of different kinds of human bones on his side. Blue saw a blanket with tacos on it and his skull lit up, so of course you drew tacos on his wall, but they weren’t just any tacos! These tacos were super cute with each having their own unique expression on their ‘faces’, yes you drew faces on them! Stretches loved honey you were told so you made it look like honey was dripping down his wall, using lighter and darker oranges to make it look even more realistic. Edge got the very tips of toothpicks, painted to look like metal at the very top of his walls, black lines that were about half a inch wide and apart were also adorning them. Red got black stripes going in the opposite direction, small white bones were painted in those black stripes. Raspberry got black bones spread out on his wall. Slim got white swirl patterns like growing vines. Error got super thin lines that were blue, red, and yellow all around in different directions, Inks was already done.

Once the decorations had dried you ripped at the cotton balls until they made a comfy flat surface, almost like a carpet. You laid it out across the shelf’s and carefully hot glued the fabric each skeleton had chosen as their floor. You then sat down their beds and wardrobes. To separate their rooms you cut up a cardboard box and carefully slid it between each of the rooms, making little functioning doors. You did paint the cardboard as well so it matched their walls. You may add some more things later, but for now that would do, even covered in paint and glue you smiled brightly, there was some paint in your hair and cheeks, but your hands were the worst. “There I’m all done, for now at least I’m sure we can add more later if you’d all like.” You grinned wide as you picked them up and put them in their respective rooms. 

“WOWIE THIS IS AMAZING! THANK YOU HUMAN!” Papyrus pupils were shaped into stars as he dashed around his room to admire all your work. 

Sans however looked around the room and smiled, flopping onto his bed he snuggled into it. “Great job you did, I’m so proud.” He then proceeded to fall asleep on his bed. Peaceful as can be. He really has been waiting forever to be able to sleep in that, huh?

“YOU’RE SO TALENTED HUMAN, I LOVE MY ROOM SO SO SO MUCH!” Blue bounced up and down as he poked all the tacos silly faces. “OH I REALLY LOVE THIS ONE!” 

Stretch stared at his wall of honey and you knew if he could he’d be drooling. “Jeez, this is gonna make me hungry all the time, it looks so real.” He definitely loved your work but he was now also really hungry. 

“I THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS LOVE HOW YOU INCORPORATED THOSE SPIKES INTO MY ROOM, IT SUITS ME VERY WELL!” He touched the tip of a toothpick gently as to not hurt himself. “NOT VERY SHARP THOUGH…” 

Red huffed his way around the room, eyeing everything and after he was done his through inspection he sat on his bed. He relaxed and nodded to himself. “She's so amazing…” he has talking quiet enough for only himself to hear. When he saw you staring he stiffened and straightened up quickly, a deep red blush adorning his cheek bones. “What!?”

Raspberry studied his walls with a had on his chin, nodding after a small while. “IT’S PERFECT FOR MY STANDARDS!” He nodded conformingly at you. “GOOD JOB”

Slim really loved those smooth vines curled around his wall, he hummed in quiet delight as he traced them. “I like this room, thank you.” Slim doesn’t really seem to talk much.

Error was already laying on his bed with his sockets closed. He didn’t seem to be sleeping but at least he wasn’t trying to erase everything either. 

Ink adored every inch of his room, taking his time to admire all the tiny dots of splashed paint and twirling himself around. “Oh I love everything so much! I just love it when people express their feeling through art! Letting their imagination just flow and flow. Thank you sooooo much!” 

“I so glad you all like your rooms and I know it’s getting late so let’s get you all something to eat before we head to bed.” You had found a container that was big enough to hold them all in easy. Sure it would be nice to be able to carry them all but you weren’t risking dropping one of them. After setting them all on the counter you grabbed the tiny dishes you had boughten for each of them and set them down on the counter. You even bought a super big dining table and comfy dining chairs for them. It was so cute, they climbed into chairs and waited, some more patient than others. You gave Sans his Ketchup and Red his mustard, giving each skeleton their prefered food. The store you were at had so much monster food you were sure it took about 50% of the store. Making sure all your bitties were fed you made yourself something, just something simple and quick. 

Very soon after, when everyone was finished you had sent them to bed. So many of them wanted to sleep in your bed with you, but you had to put your foot down for this one. Blue and Ink pouted the most but you knew they would get over it. As soon as their skulls hit the pillow they fell asleep and it made you smile softly, slowly you shut the doors to your wardrobe and went to you bathroom to take a shower. There’s no way you could sleep in all this paint.


	3. Chapter 3

You woke up to small bony bodies crawling onto you, cuddling into the curves of your neck and on you chest and stomach. You could hear soft purring and rattling of bones. Peeking open your eyes to see they were your bitties you had boughten the day before, you smiled in your sleepy state. Sans and Blue were cradled on either side of your neck, Slim, Edge and Raspberry were on your chest and Papyrus, Stretch, Error, and Ink had nested themselves on your stomach. You couldn’t see Red anywhere till you took notice of the fact you couldn’t tilt your head forward to much. It took you a second to realize that must be Red and your worries settled, he must look so adorable curled up right underneath your chin. You could even see a small portion of his being and the faint glow of his calming magic. You weren’t sure what time it was but you didn’t bother to check, to comfortable in the bliss of an adorable moment. After a bit the sleep fogging your mind had passed and you were wide awake, you really didn’t want to move and ruin this moment but you really had to get up. So carefully you moved the sleeping bitties off your torso and beside you. They began to stir and stretched themselves awake. You take Red in your hands and began to sit up, the two bitties that had curled up in your neck were forced to roll over as the pressure on the bed had changed. The bitty that rested in your palms stirred and woke up with a loud yawn, stretching like a cat which made you coo at his cuteness. As if started by your voice Red looked around then in at your face, his bleach white skull took on a bright red hue as he huffed and stuttered. Quickly trying to get up off your hands he fell out of, he yelped, sockets scrunched up and limbs tucked into his chest as he prepare to hit the hard floor. He ended up hitting the soft palms of your hands however, your fingers curling around him so he wouldn’t fall again. 

“Are you ok?!” You were filled with worry, bringing him closer to your face to inspect his small body. “Are you hurt?” The skeleton blushed harder and stuttered our insults as he struggled more to get out of your grasp. “Red?” Your lips turned down into a frown, carefully setting him down on the bed. His tantrum woke everyone else up, but they had little to no clue what happened.

“What the hell! Why were you holding me you piece of shit!” His skull was bright red and he held a harsh, flustered glare.

“You looked so adorable in your sleep and I had to get up, I didn’t want to wake you. Also you would have fell if I sat up without holding onto you. I wanted to make sure you wouldn’t get hurt or fall.” You didn’t see why he was throwing such a big tantrum, he’s the one who laid on your neck after all. “I’ll be back in a few minutes to get you guys breakfast.” Giving the red skeleton a small pat on the top of his skull you left the room, hearing him yell at you for petting him made you laugh. 

You were wearing a t-shirt and a pair of gym shorts that you usually used for pajamas, which you had changed out of in exchange for some jeans and a simple more flattering t-shirt and went to do your business in the bathroom. After washing your hands you decide to go to the kitchen and make some pancakes for them, it was easy to make tiny ones after all. Setting up the dining table and plates you hummed. 

“Alright everyone I’ve started breakfast, hope you all like pancakes.” Thankfully all of them did and allowed you to carry them over to their dining table. “Did you all sleep well?” Each little skeleton gave their own way of saying yes. Blue and Papyrus overstating how comfy both their bed and you were. “I’m glad you all had a great night's sleep, but please do try and refrain from sleeping with me. At least for now, ok?” They showed their disappointment, some more than others, but otherwise promised not to. “Thank you.” You gave each bitty their share of pancakes and offered them some syrup.

“I’d rather have some honey, honey” Stretch grinned at his little pun which had made you smile and roll your eyes.

“Could I have ketchup with mine.” Sans piped in and with his request you gave him a questionable look. “What everything’s better with ketchup.” He shrugged with his ever plastered grin. 

“And let me guess, Red, you want mustard.” 

“Duh” rolling your eyes once more you had given them their requested item and the other’s syrup. You also made yourself pancakes but had put chocolate chips in them. Small chatter was made while you all had ate your breakfast, some asked for some more which you gladly made them and others were content with one serving. 

“THANK YOU HUMAN, THE PANCAKES WERE AMAZING!” Blue praised your cooking skills.

“Thank you, Blue.” 

Papyrus, Blue, and Ink helped you wash dishes and clean the table which you had thanked them for. “Thanks for the help, guys. Now I think it’s time you all had a bath.” You heard Red groan and Edge telling him hygiene was very important. Grabbing the container you used to carry them all in you place each bitty inside before bringing them to the bathroom. You filled the tub just enough that it would go up to the smaller skeletons hips. Each for them stripped, having no problem being naked in front of you, after all it was normal for owners to wash their bitty. You started the Raspberry who was already wiping his bones off in the the water. Putting a small drop of skeleton friendly soap on a cloth you carefully picked him up and washed along his tiny bones. You were extra careful around his ribs and pelvis, which made him squirm in your grasp. You knew the most sensitive part on a Raspberry were the ribs and back of their neck so you were extremely gentle while washing those areas. When he was done he thanked you with a purple blush on his cheek bones. 

Next was Slim and he seemed to be much shyer than little Raspberry already having an orange hue on his skull. You gave him an assuring smile, promising to be gentle as you run the cloth over his femurs. It takes a few minutes of gentle rubbing to make him relax completely and allow you to clean him thoroughly. “Thank you, miss” He was so polite and sweet, unlike his outgoing and wild brother, not that you minded his brother, they’re just so different. 

You washed each of them on after the other and before you knew it you were finished. Letting them dry off you got a new change of clothes for each of them. Their outfits were simple, Sans, Red, and Stretch got their sweat pants, t-shirt, and jacket, with different designs than they originally wore. Blue, Papyrus, Edge, and Raspberry had something similar to their original outfits but in a more laid back form. Blue and Papyrus got white jeans, blue/orange sneakers. Blues shirt was a light gray and he wore his signature Blue bow. Papyrus had a black t-shirt and his signature red scarf. Edge and Raspberry has black jeans with red/purple sneakers Edge had a red shirt with the words ‘bad to the bone’ on it, a black vest and his red scarf. Raspberry had something very similar but with purple and black instead.  
Error and Ink kept their original outfits, saying they felt more comfy in them. 

“You guys look great! Now come on, let’s head out to the studio.” You gathered them all and brought them to you car, setting them in the passenger's seat you buckled them in to the best of your ability. 

“OH I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE YOUR WORKPLACE HUMAN, IT WILL BE SO MUCH FUN!” Blue squirmed in his seat as you got in yours, buckled up and started the ignition. 

“I’m sure you will, my team is really nice. Though remember guys we’re making a game about you guys so you have to behave when they ask you some questions and such, ok?” Blue and a few others nod. “Good” you pull out of your driveway for a 30 minute drive to you and your team's studio. It wasn’t a grand building, just something simple and roomy enough for your team of five, including yourself and your equipment.

“Are we there yet.” Red groaned for the fifth time, annoyed to be cramped Nextel to the others for so long. 

“Yes, Red. Just give me a second to park.” With a small chuckle you park your car and shut it off, grabbing your stuff and the bitties you carry them inside, the building was already unlocked thanks to Author, the artist of your crew. He was one of your best friends and you gave him the other set of keys to this place. 

“Finally, what took you so long.” Author turned from his position in his chair grinning up at you. His dark brown hair messy as usual, his hair in his left eye to his a nasty scar that he had gotten from an abusive childhood. Scars littered his body though it’s not something he cared to talk about.

“Sorry, has to get these guys ready as well.” You sat down the tub of bitties on his desk and went to put your stuff on your desk. 

“Woah, I can’t believe you actually got them, dude you’ve got so many!” Author had peered into the tub to look. 

“Yeah, I know. It was hard to choose.” You smiled sheepishly, reaching into the tub to get them out. 

“HELLO OTHER HUMAN, I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS AND THIS HERE IS MY BROTHER SANS-“

“I’M THE SANSATIONAL BLUE AND THIS IS MY BROTHER STRETCH.-“

“I’M THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE EDGE AND THIS PILE OF BONES HERE IS MY BROTHER RED.” 

“GREETING HUMAN I AM THE MALEFICENT RASPBERRY AND THIS IDIOT IS MY BROTHER SLIM” 

“Uh, I’m Ink and this is Error.” 

“Hello, I’m Author, I’ll be designing your characters in the game.” He grinned proudly. 

“Author is a super talented artist, his painting are to die for. Come on show them.” You grin as he rolls his eyes. Author tilts the computer screen down slightly for them to see and begins to scroll through his many artworks. 

“Wow” looking down at Ink you see his pupils blown into huge sparkling stars. “These are amazing, you are amazing” Inks words made Author blush a little out of embarrassment. 

“Thank you.” Ink had walked closer to the screen and practically vibrated.

“Even through a screen I can see how much love and effort you put into these. Each piece made with such care and perfection.” You’re sure could have went on forever about Authors work but before he could continue the studio door opened. 

“Hey, guys. I uh- brought donuts and coffee.” It was Ellie, easy to tell from her soft voice and bright green hair. She had her own signature purple bow tied in her short hair, like a headband. Her hair stopped an inch above her shoulder. Her eye was a beautiful dark purple as well, her right eye was covered with an purple star shaped eyepatch. She had a bad run in with a mugger and she had lost her right eye.

“Ellie! Come see what (y/n) brought.” Ellie sat the coffee and donuts down on what you guys call the food desk, it’s where you all usually put food you’d share. 

“Oh” Ellie walked in the room to see a bunch of bitties on Author's desk. “So many.” 

“HELLO-“ Papyrus was about to start another introductory period but Author quickly introduced them himself. His ears still rang from the last one. 

“Hi…” Ellie waved awkwardly. 

The door to the studio opens once more, Nina and James walk in. “Hey guys, sorry we took so long, couldn’t wake Nina no matter how hard I tried.” They were the married couple of the group. Nina loved to sleep and daydream while James loves to jam out to music and play video games. They didn’t go anywhere without their headphones. Nina grabbed her coffee and a donut, as did James. “Thanks for the food.” 

“Guys get over here.” Very soon everyone was introduced to the bitties and thankfully it all went smoothly. 

“Alright guys it’s time to get to work, Author go ahead and start sketching some characters. Ellie and Nina you start the storyboard and James help me out with the platform.”

“So um...Nina and I are going to ask you guys a few questions to help with the storyboard.” Ellie and Nina has their notebooks in hand as the started asking a few questions to Sans and Papyrus.

“So what are your hobbies” Nina started them off easy. 

“I ADORE COOKING, THERE IS NOTHING MORE EXCITING THAN TO MAKE SPAGHETTI AND HAVE THEY PEOPLE I CARE ABOUT ENJOYING IT. PUZZLES ARE ANOTHER THING I LOVE TO DO, WHETHER IT IS MAKING OR SOLVING THEM.” Papyrus nudged his brother to get him to speak about his hobbies.

“Does sleeping count”

“BROTHER YOU HAVE MORE HOBBIES THAN JUST SLEEPING!”

“Not really bro, I’m too tired to do much else.” Sans gave him a lazy shrug and grin. 

“NONSENSE, I REMEMBER YOU BEING INTO SCIENCE STUFF AND COMPUTERS BEFORE.” Papyrus has his hands on his hip bones, leaning down a bit. All Sans does is shrug at this.

“Um...ok, how about the things you like and dislike.” Ellie moved on to the next question. 

Meanwhile Author had started to design Inks character, asking him a few of his own questions. Author had started with Inks original attire before adding a bit more, he took away the pants that were under Inks shorts before making the shorts knee length. The tiger stripes on his shoes were black and an orange instead of brown. He made it so the sleeves extended to gloves instead of them being two separate pieces. He also gave him a giant paint brush and his stash full of different tubes of paint. (This Ink doesn’t have his giant paint brush but still has paint) “What do you think?”

“Oh wow, it’s wonderful. Hmm but perhaps my scarf should be a bit longer, it looks a tad short for me.” Author hummed in thought for a minute than nodded.

“Yeah I think you’re right.” So he fixed it, so it was longer. “How’s that?” 

“Perfect!” 

“Alright, let’s do Error next.” For Error he kept his original attire but added more gold to his jacket and turned the blue stripes on his shorts to gold. His slippers were also a nice gold color. 

“Why are you making our outfits so similar to our original ones? What’s the point of even changing anything if you do.” Error crossed his arms.

“The requester wants to keep your outfits close to the original, normal outfits a bitty would wear, at least of first because this game is supposed to be a bitties adventure through their day to day lives. The things they go through and their needs.” Error looked skeptical but huffed and looked away with a ‘whatever’ “Don’t you worry Error these are only the first of many different designs.”

Author kept making designs for the other bitties, giving them different bitty outfits and poses. 

You and James had made the first background scene in the game, which was a bitty adoption center, they bitty would start in the pen where a human would meet them. It was just a simple layout, not much shading or detail, just enough to test some things. You both talked about what the bitties could interact with and the boundaries of the game. This took most of your day, but you all got a good amount of work done. Everyone decided to call it a day at 5pm and said their goodbyes to each other as the left.

“So, what did you guys think?” You ask your bitties as you drive home.

“Author is amazing at coming up with designs and Ellie is really sweet.” Ink hummed absentmindedly, Blue agreeing with him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning nsfw is in this chapter.

As soon as you got home your bitties had asked for some food, which you didn’t mind since you were hungry as well. Tonight you decided to make some pasta, thanks to Papyrus for making you crave some earlier. Filling a pot full of water you allow it to heat up on the stove, waiting till it boiled to put the pasta in. Papyrus really wanted to help so you let him put a few pieces of spaghetti in the pot as well. He was so proud of himself, chest puffed up and head held high. He was so cute that you held him to your cheek and rubbed against him while spouting out praises. It caused a bright orange blush on his skull and an embarrassed ‘nyeh he he’ 

“The pots gonna boil over” Sans voice broke you from your little trance, a gasp leaving your lips as you quickly but gently put Papyrus down and turned down the temperature and stirred the pasta. You let out a relieved sigh, as you were able to stop the overflow before it got messy. 

“Thanks” you grabbed a small pot and began to heat up a small amount of sauce for the pasta. Eventually both the pasta and the sauce was done so you drained the pasta and put a half stick of butter in, letting it melt before mixing it all together. You take a few noodles out to cut them up into smaller pieces so it is easier for your bitties to eat. After placing pasta into each plate and spreading a bit of tomato sauce on each one and your own you had placed them on your bitties table for them to eat. Each of them said a thank you and proceeded to eat the simple yet delicious meal you had prepared for them. 

After dinner you had washed the newly dirtied dishes and put them away. “How about we watch some TV before bed?” You suggested to which they all had agreed on. Settling down on the sofa you turned on the TV and decided on what to watch. 

“OH THAT ONE HAS GOT ADORABLE LOOKING PONIES, COULD WE WATCH THAT ONE?” Blue had spotted My Little Pony and instantly took interest in the colorful looking art style. 

“I am not watching that.” Red huffed out, glaring at the colorful ponies. 

“Hey it’s not that bad, it’s super cute and teaches you about the magic of friendship.” MLP was your go to cartoon when you were young and to this day you still adored it. 

“Gross” Red made a gagging sound, scrunching his skull in disgust. You pouted and stuck out your tongue, pressing play on the first episode of MLP. 

“We are watching it just for that.” You heard Red and Error groan and it made you grin, singing along to the theme song.

“WOWIE HUMAN YOU KNOW THE WORDS BY HEART!” Papyrus was impressed by your memory which made you chuckle slightly. 

“I’ve watched this my whole childhood so I most definitely know this by heart.” 

You watch the first 10 episodes, which is five hours of watching so you had to call it a night. Blue, Ink, and Paps pouted out their disapproval, but with a promise to watch more in the morning they happily got ready for bed. 

“DON’T FORGET THE GOODNIGHT KISSES!” Blue outstretched his arms and you giggled softly, planting a kiss on the top of his skull and allowed him to give you the cutest skele kiss on the cheek. 

“MAY I HAVE A GOODNIGHT KISS AS WELL HUMAN?” Papyrus has a faint orange blush and let out a soft ‘nyeh’ as you kissed his skull and allowed him to skele kiss your cheek. You made your way down the list of skeletons to kiss.

Sans hummed in sleepy delight returning your kiss with a short and sweet skele kiss. Stretch was next on your list and you gave him his kiss, his eye sockets were closed and he had a soft smile as he kissed your cheek. Edge had been tapping his foot impatiently waiting for his turn, arms crossed as he looked up at you expectantly. Once you kissed the top of his skull he gave you an approving nod and gave a quick kiss to your cheek. Red was...well he was bright red, looking anywhere but you with his cheeks puffed up, arms crossed, and an adorable glare at wherever he was looking. 

“Are you gonna do it or what!” He snapped, though his tone was more embarrassment than it was annoyance. Grinning you lay a kiss on his skull and turned your head to the side for your kiss. Taking a side glance Red huffed and sputtered embarrassed. “No way in hell would I-” 

“JUST KISS THE HUMAN GOODNIGHT AND GO TO BED, SANS” Edge yelled from his bed. “I’D LIKE MY BEAUTY SLEEP.” Red huffed, glaring a hole into your cheek, his eye sockets were shut tight as he quite suddenly kissed your cheek. It didn’t really hurt it was just very abrupt. 

“There! Ya happy now!” Even his neck started to go red as he stomped his way to his bed. Slim unlike the others he was kneeled down, patiently waiting for his turn. Smiling sweetly you kiss his skull, allowing your lips to linger just a bit as a reward for being so patient. He purred with delight, skele kissing your cheek just as long as you kissed his skull. Raspberry tried to be patient, arms behind his back and his foot tapping just like Edges had been. When you had gotten to him he gave a soft huff and put a hand on your cheek as he gave you his kiss. Ink had been swinging his feet off the side of the floor while he was waiting, completely patient and humming a soft tune. As you gave him his soft little kiss he chirped a happy thank you before kissing your cheek. Error had already been in his bed, obviously not wanting his goodnight kiss, not letting that stop you, you kissed the tip of you finger and gently poked the back of his skull, you held your finger there as he turned his head, glaring at you. Noticing your finger he huffed and looked away a small blue blush dusting his cheeks as he leaned into your finger.

“Goodnight everyone” content you stood up and closed the doors so they had more privacy. Already ready for bed you plopped yourself down and curled up into you own peaceful dreams.

——— (warning nsfw passed here)

It’s been three months since you had gotten your adorable bitties and you had all gotten very close. You had even allowed them to occasionally sleep in your bed with you. Ink had taken a huge liking to Author though, you had even proposed that Author got an Ink for himself, unfortunately he turned down the suggestion. You supposed it made sense do to his life style, he was almost never home, usually picking up some male doms in a club somewhere and bringing them to a hotel. You remember being very weirded out by this information and how open he was with it. Though after talking with him a little bit everyday you had actually gotten interested in some of the things he talked about. You weren’t as hardcore as him but he was also a ton more experienced than you. 

You feel your face heat up as your thoughts drift elsewhere, teeth catching your bottom lip. You can feel the familiar build up of arousal down below and squirmed in your bed. It was early morning and your bitties were still fast asleep in their rooms. It’s been so long since you have been able to release any built up sexual energy, you just couldn’t help sleeping a hand underneath your panties and made slow strokes up and down your clit. 

Feeling your wetness on your fingers you used it to work circles into your clit, a soft gasp and a twitch of your hips showing just how good it felt. After pulling off your panties, your eyes fell closed as you worked yourself, dipping your fingers into your opening only to whine in frustration as you couldn’t reach that spot you wanted to reach most. Huffing in annoyance you went to reach up to your nightstand to get one of your vibrators only to stop short as you locked eyes with Raspberry.

“WHY DID YOU STOP?” Your face went bright red and quickly ripped your hands out of your panties.

“Why are you awake?!” Your voice squeaks as you pull the blankets back over your body. 

“I WOKE UP EARLY, NOW ANSWER MY QUESTION, WHY DID YOU STOP?” 

“Because your watching me! Y-you should be in bed. Sleeping!” Your face only darkens in color. 

“HOW DOES ME WATCHING YOU STOP YOUR MOVEMENT, CONTINUE HUMAN.” He put his hands on his hip bones a small purple hue dusted along his cheek bones. “...PLEASE” Even Raspberry knew that consent was everything...he’d never force you. But he still wants to watch… he really wants to watch, or even better- help you. You looked so adorable with your head tilted back, eyes fluttered shut, mouth slightly parted with moist lips, and that soft pink blush on your cheeks. It made his soul glow brightly in his rib cage, screaming for you. 

“I-” you were set up against the headboard at this point, so Raspberry was beside your hip. He looked so desperate for you to continue almost at the point of pouting. His pleading gaze made you squirm in your seating position. Your mind wandered all over the place, you knew it was normal, many people had sexual relations with their bitties. Most had formed a long lasting romantic relationship with theirs. Your crotch was aching with the need for some kind of relief, and the idea of being watched by one of your precious bitties only furthered your arousal, unconsciously your hand made its way back down to rub at your clit once again, your movements were a bit slower than before, but as you heard Raspberry let out an excited breath, his pupils watching in awe as your fingers rubbed in circles, a soft moan left your lips. 

“Mm~” your hips twitched and your toes curled “oh-fuck-” your free hand hurried to grab the vibrator you were going to get earlier. It was a simple dark blue, about an inch think and four inches long, and smooth texture. It slid into you easily, letting out a lewd noise as it plunged into your core. Your head was thrown back as you pressed it to that beautiful sweet spot of yours. “Yes- oh yes!” You felt that coil in your stomach unwind as you reached your limit. Continuing to pump the vibrator in and out as you slowly came down from your high. 

Turning it off you slipped it out of you to let it rest there for a minute as you caught your breath. 

“Wowie…” his voice was quiet at this point, eye lights farting up at your face and back down. “You’re so beautiful…” his bright purple blush wrapped around his whole skull. 

Once the high had passed you had started to grow self conscious once again and went to cover yourself. “I...I should go wash up.” Hurriedly you got out of bed and grabbed the vibrator as you made your way to the bathroom. Spending more time in there than before. You stayed in there for about an hour just taking a shower, after you had washed off the vibrator. Once you came back out you had a towel around you and saw Raspberry was no longer on your bed. You assumed he was back in his room and sighed softly. 

Soon you got dressed and changed your bed sheets, noticing a slight purple tint rubbed into the spot you were in. You raised a brow but didn’t think much of it as you threw them in the washing machine. As you turned to look at the clock you noticed it was 5 am and knew you weren’t falling back asleep so you decided to keep yourself busy by doing other things.


End file.
